


No More Strip or Treating

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Diaz Halloween [3]
Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latino Character, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, boy next door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After years of the twins wearing dirty costumes for Halloween to seduce their big brother, Ethan and Harley put together a Halloween party for the Diaz' and Peters, giving them a dose of their own medicine.
Relationships: Beast Diaz/Aidan Peters, Beast Diaz/Daphne Diaz, Beast Diaz/Daphne Diaz/Ethan Diaz/Georgie Diaz/Harley Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz/Ethan Diaz, Beast Diaz/Harley Diaz, Beast Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Ethan Diaz/Harley Diaz, Daphne Diaz/Harley Diaz, Ethan Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Harley Diaz/Aidan Peters, Harley Diaz/Ellie Peters, Harley Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Lewie Diaz/Aidan Peters
Series: Diaz Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990666
Kudos: 3





	No More Strip or Treating

Halloween Night was the favourite night of the Diaz siblings.

While it had begun as the large group of siblings costuming up and releasing themselves on the neighbour, gouging them for candy that they could call their own, it had changed a few years ago when Ethan Diaz had been forced to take the twins Lewie and Beast trick or treating instead of his normal plans. Still jealous he missed the party, Harley still ranted about how great it was.

Still, it was a Trick or Treating that would change Ethan’s mind about his siblings and force him to make a deal with both of the younger boys for them to strip or give it all to him. The muscular teenager had loved the treats he had gotten from the two boys.

Since that Halloween, the twins had taken this one-time only thing as an excuse to try it more. Beast’s Tarzan outfit was hastily thrown away, but Harley’s old cat-girl costume wasn’t safe from the curious boy. Lewie at least had the decency not to dress as a girl. Too bad it didn’t make his wrestling outfit any less revealing. Spandex underwear and a luchador mask did nothing to hide his tent.

Each year was a struggle to keep those two behaved and stuffed with enough candy and cum that they didn’t try anything until the next Halloween. The year Ethan was out with Aidan he almost had a panic attack, leaving the horny boys with Harley. Thankfully, she told him everything and found they were as naughty with her as they were with him. The pair ended up sharing their own night of heated pleasure after the details of the twins' treatment of Harley got them in the mood. 

Thus, Ethan and Harley decided that this Halloween, they were going to release the ultimate treat for the horned up twins to devour: The Diaz Halloween Orgy.

With their parents away and their lavish home decorated in pumpkins, skeletons, cobwebs and enough candy to put one in the hospital, Ethan and Harley simply needed their own costumes to kick things off.

Harley went simple, dressing in the tiniest nurses outfit she could find anywhere online. Defining her juicy ass and presenting her rack to onlookers. It looked like something Rachel would wear, or design. Her brothers and boyfriend were going to go crazy for it.

As for Ethan, a thin leather harness, tiny black shorts topped with a police hat and a pair of cuffs made for one sexy looking cop. Making his incredibly defined muscles pop. Not to mention how well those shorts outlined his dick for all to see. 

They were careful not to let each other see the outfits before the party, else things would go rather to waste if they tore them off each other. They also decided to leave each other in charge of the costumes for their respective gender. A move that had Harley smirking at her brother and best friend in the family, as he mentally worked out how to handle the twins.

In the end, there was one simple answer for them: Returning to Tarzan’s loincloth for the delicious twins. The thing that started it all and led them to that night. But that was the obvious part in his plan. In secret, there was a fourth sexy costume Ethan had in mind for someone else.

That would have to wait, however, until the night began.

As for Harley’s selections, Georgie fell instantly in love with a tight Lola Bunny outfit, complete with the ears and knee-length socks that matched well with shorts that barely came down over her ass and a top barely covering half her breasts. Though Harley suspected it was purely because she got to hold a basketball. The boys were going to die again when they saw Daphne in an equally short girl scouts outfit, with the shirt tied and skirt coming down only a few inches. Barely a thing covered. Once more a fourth secret from the boys, for later in the night.

To start, however, it would just be the six siblings enjoying each other.

“Harley! Is everyone ready?” Ethan banged on his sister’s door, while one hand adjusted his shorts. Sexy but very tight. The others were all dressed and supposed to be down stairs while they finished adjusting their outfits.

The boys all struggled to hide their growing semi’s behind a lack of fabric.

“Yeah! Just putting on the last of my makeup!” Harley shouted.

Ethan groaned. Knowing any girl saying that could mean hours. “Why makeup! We’re just gonna cream in it!”

“Because unlike someone! I like to look good!” Harley called back with a smirk.

“Wait till you see me in this!” The muscular stud crossed his arms.

Harley could be heard giggling before she emerged from the room, dressed in her tight nurses outfit. The white fabric strained to keep her assets inside. Ethan was quick to drool. Though upon seeing him in such a defining outfit that highlighted his muscles, so was she. “Uh… L-Likewise.”

Much to Ethan’s disappointment, he didn’t get alone time with his sexy sister. With the pair quickly interrupted with the arrival of twin Tarzan’s, one who was drooling just as much as Ethan. The other fidgeting with his loincloth.

“Holy… fuck Harley…” Nicky drooled, staring at all of his older sister’s assets on display.

“Holy Harley? Holy shit ETHAN!” Beast nudged him, staring at their brother’s chiselled assets. 

“Holy fucking… both of them…” A third voice added, with the twins turning to watch Daphne coming up the stairs. The youngest of the Diaz loved the sheer view of all four of her older siblings.

Harley groaned at them. Loving the attention and feeling her lower regions moisten, but irritated. “Ugh, why are you up here! I told you all to stay downstairs!”

“Couldn’t wait…” Daphne grinned, while trying to get closer to Ethan. Her eyes fully locked on his delicious abs.

“Well,” Harley took Ethan’s hand then roughly yanked him to the banister, beginning to climb down the stairs. This allowed all three of their little brothers and sister to see their butts on the way down. Both twins giggled about them in hushed whispers. “We’re going down here now. Ethan, why don’t you look at Georgie’s costume?”

“Happily…” Ethan purred, flexing his ass a little for the trio of young cheeks perving on it from behind.

When the group came down, Georgie stepped back from the snacks. Munching on chocolates with a small blush. Her rabbit ears had fallen down a little, and she couldn’t regain herself to fix it upon seeing Harley and Ethan. They looked like professional strippers. She almost wanted them to start.

“Damn…” Georgie moaned, licking her lips as Harley and Ethan moved closer to her. Their bodies looked good enough to devour.

Lewie and Beast jumped the back of the couch and landed on the soft cushions, hands between their legs. Lightly playing with their stiffening cocks and eyeing up the room excitedly. It was their favourite night of the year, after all. They had suspected this might happen since being told this year they wouldn’t be trick or treating. The lust in their eyes grew brighter when Ethan took Harley by the hips then pulled her body against his; Her hand rested on his right pec, caressing his leather harness while their lips met for a deep kiss that shocked Georgie and Daphne. Lewie and Beast moaned watching the pair kiss, remembering all the times each of them had kissed the two.

“Can we kiss too?” Beast nudged Lewie, watching as Ethan’s tongue fed into Harley’s ruby red lips. Deepening their make out session as she sucked on it.

Lewie nodded slowly, eyes locked on the kiss between Ethan and Harley. Barely noticing that Daphne had crawled into Georgie’s lap and the pair had begun their own kiss. Giving into the lust being developed by the hotness of the other two.

Though it was difficult not to watch them further, Beast cupped his twin’s cheek then guided Lewie’s face to his, then kissed his twin brother. It was cute at first. Little kisses, humming into each other’s lips as they found a rhythm to the kiss. Growing deeper with Lewie’s hand rubbing Beast’s thigh and Beast melted for his twin.

To their right, Harley’s leg was wrapped around Ethan’s waist as they made out hard. Moaning down each other’s throats, swallowing their passions. Both of Ethan’s hands roamed his sister’s amazing body, from her soft ass and up her back. Feeling every inch until they broke apart, some saliva hanging between both tongues. Lustful looks on their faces.

The twins were still going at it hard on the couch, unaware of the broken kiss.

Their kiss was broken a little while later, when they were separated by Ethan and Harley who had moved over to the barely hidden Tarzan’s, wanting a little of their yearly treat: their twins.

Georgie saw the scene in the corner of her eye. Letting it distract her even as Dahne made out with young passion; Harley sat in Lewie’s lap and played with his curls before pressing his face between her breasts. Ethan pulled Beast to his feet then kneeled down to kiss the small boy, capturing his dark pink lips.

Wanting to fully watch, the former basketballer and now dance team captain broke the kiss with Daphne, and copied her younger sister by pushing Daphne’s face into her breasts. Moaning a little as Daphne got the message and quickly moved to latch onto one of her nipples. The oldest of the six moaning out a soft: “Mmm, Daph…”

Daphne’s teeth teased Georgie’s nipple through the fabric, nibbling the sensitive nub. Grinning cheekily, enjoying that she could make her sister moan like that.

Beast lost his kiss with Ethan, too. They had enjoyed it, with their tongues battling for dominance as each felt the other. Ethan’s ripped six-pack and Beast’s baby abs, so perfectly smooth. However, now the boy found himself on his knees with both arms behind his back. 

Ethan had handcuffed his little brother. Then lowered his shorts and finally gave his cock relief, laying the thick slab of teenage Latino meat on his little brother’s cute face. Grinding on the soft cheek and playing with Beast’s short hair. Moaning when Beast’s tongue flicked at his shaft hungrily. 

“Mm, like that, Beasty? You want to suck your big bro?” Ethan huskily said.

“Y-Yes please…” Beast asked nicely, the boy flicking at his older brother’s thick meaty lengthy. Craving it inside of his mouth.

Ethan slapped his face with it a few times, rubbing the boy with his cock. “So cute when you beg for it,”

“Please let me suck it, Ethie…” Beast pushed, continuing to use his tongue to pleasure it while struggling to get it into his mouth. As Ethan kept moving it away every time he tried to engulf. Pulling it away, then slapping it on his hungry tongue before pulling away.

“Are you a little cockslut?” Ethan asked, pumping his cock until a bead of precum drooled down onto Beast’s tongue.

Beast looked up with complete lust in his eyes, begging for it with his young face as the older teen’s pre-cum dribbling onto him. It was a sight that managed to have Ethan nutting for weeks after. His young squeaky voice moaning out: “Yes, Ethie! I’m your cockslut… please let me suck you like the good cockslut I am…”

“Good.” Ethan guided his thick seven inches between Beast’s trembling lips. Loving how they wrapped so tightly around his tip and began suckling on it like a good boy. Using a little of that tongue to make Ethan throb. He glanced over while Beast got to work, then smirked at Lewie kissing Harley’s neck. “Enjoying yourselves?”

“Mmm, Lewie’s… soooo goood…” Harley moaned, the girl having been incredibly shocked during the threesome with Beast and Lewie about their differences. While Beast was excited and a little puppy, Lewie took his time and seemed to know how to properly please her.

Even with simply kissing, sucking and nibbling her neck and shoulder blade.

“Thank you,” Lewie purred as his teeth nibbled on her collarbone. Both his hands were on Harley’s breasts, cupping the fluffy tits and squeezing with his thumbs. As he nibbled a little more, Lewie questioned: “Can I leave some hickeys?”

“Why ask?” Daphne cut in, having left two deep red spots on Georgie’s neck. Leaving their eldest, submissive sister a moaning mess. Though that may have to do with the two fingers Daphne had hooked in Georgie’s dripping pussy.

“Always get permission…” Lewie grinned, cupping Harley’s face and kissing her gently.

Harley moaned into their chaste kiss, rubbing his smooth chest. “Go for it, little luchadore!”

“Your wild man tonight stud…” Lewie purred into her ear before returning to his work, planning on leaving more than Daphne’s duo of hickeys. The curly haired boy occasionally wishing that Harley wasn’t his sister so he could properly claim her.

“You know I preferred the luchadore,” Harley tilted her head back with a deep moan as his lips sucked on her neck and felt up her body. Feeling his teeth grazing over her skin as he did so.

Lewie smirked: “Me and you could always bring him out for a night of love making…”

“Mmm, you know the rules,” Harley played and tugged a little at his curls, loving how that made Lewie moan. Ethan taught him well. “Halloween only,”

“Rules were meant to be broken, and you know that I could give you a night of pure love making, that would rock your world…” Lewie purred, hand moving down her body.

Beast spat Ethan’s cock out for a moment, giggling. “You sound like a dork!”

“Shush Beastie, I’ve heard what you moan while wanking!” Lewie teased, before kissing Harley deeply.

Daphne grinned. “Who hasn’t heard Beast wanking…”

“All of you shut up. I’ve got more cuffs if I need them,” Ethan purred with a wink, making his siblings blush. He shoved deep down Beast’s warm throat, shoving all seven inches of his girthy rod down the boy’s throat. Making Beast softly gag and his throat bulge with the size. “You get back to sucking my cock!”

Georgie meanwhile smirked and whispered something into Daphne’s ear while looking over at Lewie. Each of the girls looking down at the erect cock poking out from beneath his loincloth. Daphne blushed pink before nodding. She climbed out of Georgie’s lap then crawled over; For a moment Ethan thought she and Beast were going to share his cock, but instead saw her move to Lewie and give his pale butt a little smack to get his attention. 

Breaking his kiss with Harley, the horned up boy grinned at his younger sister. “Hey...”

“Roll over.” Daphne demanded, smacking his butt again. After so many Halloweens of Ethan - and once or twice Beast - spanking him, Lewie couldn’t bite back a moan.

It didn’t measure up to Ethan’s harder spanks, much to his disappointment.

“Yes your beautifulness…” Lewie teased, moving around with Harley so he was in the position Daphne wanted but still had access to his delicious middle sister. Harley on her knees beside him, using her tongue to trace his earlobe. “M-mmm-!”

Georgie joined their little sister between Lewie’s smooth legs, flicking away his loincloth to reveal his five and a half incher. It had grown a lot since his first Halloween with Ethan and Beast. Twitching, nice and thickish. Georgie and Daphne had never seen it before, so took their time to trace fingers on Lewie’s cock. He was trimmed but not smooth, and had a slim cut tip. Already drooling thanks to Harley.

“Mm, god this looks good doesn’t it Daph…” Georgie purred, loving the shocking size of the younger boy. Both of the girls knew it was a bit thicker and maybe a little bigger than Beast’s since he wasn’t shy about his showing.

“Yeah,” Daphne moaned, before moving up. Before Georgie could stop her, Daphne swallowed Lewie’s dick before she could. Engulfing his cute dick and moaning at his sweet taste. 

Georgie pouted a little but decided to go with something that looked just as fun, with the oldest girl leaning in and taking Lewie’s sack into her mouth, teasing both of his balls with her tongue as she did so. She pulled and tugged at the warm slightly sweaty-tasting sack, rolling his balls around. They were hot, churning Lewie’s young cum. After all, with a girl on his cock, another on his balls and one purring into his ear, she was shocked he wasn’t cumming already.

Harley had said he was impressive, but she hadn’t expected him to handle this. 

Even Ethan wolf whistled at his little brother holding up against three girls. But his attention quickly returned to slamming down Beast's warm throat. Fucking his face roughly, shoving deep as the tongue tried to worship every inch of him. “Mmm take my thick cock, Beastie…”

Deciding she wanted to be more apart, Harley laid back on the couch with her legs spread open. Revealing to the curly haired boy that she had nothing under the mini nurses skirt. Giving him full access to eat her out. At first Lewie didn’t notice, too focused on Daphne’s warm mouth. But when he realised Harley’s tongue was no longer on his ear, he glanced down to see her glistening pussy waiting for him

Finding her irresistible, the boy leaned down and wrapped his lips around her clit before running his tongue between the soft lips.

“Mmm fuck you boys are both good with your mouths,” Ethan groaned watching the twins go. He pulled Beast off before smearing his thickness over the boy’s lips. Letting Beast taste the precum drip.

Beast moaned as he licked Ethan’s dick, while he was squirming around. Not because his throat was lacking cock or because Ethan was roughly tugging at his hair. Rather, because he was cuffed and unable to move. He wanted to pump the fat cock as Ethan held him there. Feeling the need to touch it, feel his big brother throb. However, his eyes were drifting over to Georgie, watching his sister’s ass wiggle in her Lola Rabbit outfit, teasing him.

“Oi Georgie, get off those little boy balls and come get a real cock…” Ethan purred, cock slapping Beast’s face a little as he did so. The oldest of the boys reached down and gave his cock a few firm tugs to leak a little more pre-cum onto his little brother.

Beast lapped at the slit with a whine, “C-can she uncuff me, Ethan? I don’t like the cuffs!”

“That’s officer to you,” Ethan shifted a little to the left when Georgie joined them and wrapped a hand around his dick. “Mmm, hey little bunny,”

“Officer Sexy…” Georgie purred, her hand moving back and forth on the oldest of her younger brothers.

“Do me a favor, little bunny.” From tucked in the back of his shorts, Ethan withdrew a short black baton. Enjoying the confused, horny eyes he got from the two cocksuckers. He handed it to her as Georgie stroked his meat. “Get this thing buried in Beastie boy’s butt.”

“Yes Officer Sexy…” Georgie responded, running her tongue up Ethan’s muscular chest as she stood up before moving around to get into position behind Beast’s wiggling caramel ass. 

Moaning, Beast pushed his butt at her. At the same time, taking Ethan down to the root. Gliding the cock down his throat while she fingered aside the loincloth to reveal his perfect little hole, then press the baton to it. Grinding in circles, prodding his rosebud. Beast just groaned in pleasure around Ethan’s meaty dick as she pushed.

“Mmmmph…” He gasped, feeling the tip push inside him.

Harley meanwhile had pulled herself from Lewie’s talented tongue and worked her way down his body, joining Daphne. With the two girls making out around the throbbing five and a half inch cock, which was now heavily leaking pre from the tip, dripping down onto them. She had not left his mouth fully, however, as Harley lowered her pussy back onto the moaning boy. Laying across him in a sixty-nine so they both had access. 

Daphne and Harley’s tongues curled around his dick and attacked Lewie’s tip. Between tonguing and kissing it, they would take turns swallowing his dick. Harley let Daphne take her time, since she had Lewie’s warm tongue buried in her pussy, eating out hungrily.

Not that she let Daphne have it all the time however, with the girl waiting an entire year for another load of delicious Lewie Diaz cream. It was during one of the times that she had taken over sucking Lewie, that Daphne decided to move on. A little bored of Lewie and wanting one of her other brothers. She decided on laying down on the floor, legs spread, directly in front of Beast who was moaning happily as Georgie fucked him with the small baton.

Being a bit cockhungry, Beast just flashed her a smile and kept sucking on Ethan’s dick. Taking turns with Georgie to deepthroat the seven inch beast.

“Beast!” She snapped expectantly.

Beast whined but a slight push from his older brother had him leaning down and diving in, his tongue beginning to work the youngest Diaz’s pussy, but without the eagerness he had for Ethan’s delicious cock. Still, after experiencing Harley, lazily eating her out still felt like a young expert. He and Lewie’s tongues pushed in deep, hooked inside the warm folds and scooped out their sweet honey. Eating the girls out with muffled moans.

He was just happy to feel that even with Ethan skull fucking her, Georgie kept fucking him with the baton.

“Mm-MMM LEWIE! I’m gonna cum!” Harley arched up, grinding her pussy on his face.

“Do it Harls! Squirt…” Lewie purred, the boy reaching out and holding onto her as he ate her out deeply. Working on pulling his sister’ juices out of her.

“Mmm, fuck yeah Harls, do it…” Ethan grinned, fucking Georgie’s face.

Harley cried out and shook in unimaginable pleasure. Her thighs quaked and pussy clenched on Lewie’s tongue before beginning to squirt her little brother with waves of fresh, sweet juice. Coating him in her sticky honey, more than one boy could lick up alone. Not that Lewie didn’t attempt it. “AAAAAH OHMYGOD!”

“Fuck that’s hot!” Ethan moaned, thrusting even harder into Georgie. Forcing his cock deep inside of her throat.

Beast’s ears pricked up and he tried to take a look, but Daphne tugged him back down. “Mmm…!”

He wanted to whine but continued to eat out Daphne for now, even if he wanted to go and suck on either Ethan’s thickness or get a chance at his twin’s slightly bigger one. However, as Daphne’s legs wrapped around him, the caramel skinned boy gave in and began eating her out deeper. Enjoying himself, despite it not being what he wanted.

As for Harley, she was only starting with Lewie. When she pulled off his face, he was stunned. Looking blissed out and glossy, coated in her honey. Harder than ever, having just made her really cum for the first time. 

“You’re so cute,” She cooed before sitting in his lap and aiming Lewie’s cock up. “Let your nurse take care of you…”

“Mmm, take care of me, Nurse…” Lewie moned, his cock throbbing in her hand.

Harley lowered herself onto her little brother’s dick slowly, easing him inside her warm pussy lips. It was easy with his size to slide down and take it down to the root, wrapping her pussy lips around his prick. “F-Fuck you feel good…”

“Think he does? Imagine this!” Ethan roared, shoving deep into Georgie’s throat. His sweaty balls slapped her chin and the submissive girl’s nose was buried deep into his ripe nest. He held Georgie there, pumping hot streams of cum right down her throat. The only thing heard was her gulping and Ethan grunting with each new pump of his load. “Fuuuuuuuuuck, swallow it all, little bunny…! Make Beast jealous!”

“Mmm, Georgieeeee save some for the rest of us you slut!” Harley said while bouncing on her brother’s dick. Enjoying the slight hands on her hip and breast.

Georgie moaned happily as she gulped down the thick cream, swallowing every drop of the tastiness. Pulling off with a slight pop she grinned over at Harley, cumming running out of her mouth. Teasing cheekily as her eyes roamed Lewie’s tasty looking body. “Like you’re sharing Lewie…”

Beast managed to pull away from Daphne just for a moment, “I want cum too! MPH!”

As she continued to bounce happily on Lewie’s cock, moaning from the pleasure, Harley was about to respond to the boy when someone else did instead. The voice of her boyfriend, Aidan Peters. “Well, maybe we can assist with that…”

“Yeah, time to share bestie…” Another voice called out while grinning. 

It was the voice of Harley’s best friend, Ellie.


End file.
